


Infidelidad

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Hay secretos que es mejor guardarlos o puedes sorprenderte aún más luego.





	Infidelidad

Eso no podía haber pasado, definitivamente no. Era un error, un grave error, ¿y lo peor de todo? Estaba a punto de cometer otro. 

La luz del día le molestaba de sobremanera, era tan brillante que tenía que caminar con los ojos entrecerrados y cubrirse con una mano la molesta luz solar. 

Caminaba prácticamente sin rumbo, sus pies solo se movían uno después del otro y le llevaban a dónde quería ir. El departamento de su novio. 

Lo iba a matar, lo sabía. Pero eso no sería lo peor, lo más terrible que podría hacerle Kei, sería terminar aquella relación.

Se lo merecía, era la única forma de expiar sus pecados, aunque preferiría caminar de rodillas, desnudo, sobre un montón de clavos ardiendo, antes que terminar con Tsukki. Pero conociendo a su pareja, seguramente le haría hacer aquello y luego terminaría con él. 

Tsukishima podía ser realmente cruel cuando se lo proponía, pero eso era algo que le encantaba, el cómo no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie y que siempre fuera tan agudo con las respuestas y sus actos. 

Ahora solo deseaba que fuera tan solo un poco más amable y menos diabólico. 

Tragando saliva entró en el departamento y fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, su garganta estaba seca y sentía que había comido arena y una esponja. Cuando ya iba por el tercer vaso de agua, escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de él. 

El momento había llegado. 

—Kuroo-san, ¿pasó algo anoche? 

El moreno se dio la vuelta lentamente y posó sus ojos en el rubio que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión neutral en su rostro. No sabía si le preguntaba por preocupación, de forma sarcástica o qué. 

—Tsukki... —tragó saliva mientras sentía como sus manos empezaban a sudar. Sería lo mejor decir todo de inmediato, quizás sería una muerte rápida y sin dolor— Tengo que hablar contigo.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y descolgó sus brazos para ponerse de inmediato tenso. De forma casi imperceptible, sus ojos se habían agrandado y por el movimiento de su nuez de Adán, Tetsuro supo que había tragado saliva. 

Una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y autosuficiencia apareció luego del breve cambio de actitud de su -aún- novio.

—Vaya, así que, Kuroo-san, ¿ya te has cansado de mí y quieres que terminemos esto? 

¿Qué? ¿Qué era eso de lo que estaba hablando Tsukishima?

— ¡No! jamás podría cansarme de ti Tsukki —se pasó la mano por el cabello y sacó dos sillas de la cocina y una se la ofreció al rubio, luego de ver que se sentó, él también tomó asiento—. No es eso, fue sólo que... —tomó aire y lo soltó todo de un solo golpe— yo bebí demasiado y te fui infiel Tsukki. Lo siento, no tengo excusa para algo tan imperdonable. Juré que nunca te haría daño, pero... no hay peros que valgan ahora. 

Kuroo seguía con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo, no pudo ver la reacción que había tenido Kei al escuchar aquello, y la verdad es que tampoco quería haberla visto. No sabía que cosa sería peor, ver como se le rompía el corazón o ver una indiferencia en ella. 

Luego de unos segundos en completo silencio, levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta poder encontrarse con la mirada dorada que le observaba fijamente. Como sospechó, no había señal alguna de emoción, aunque un ceño fruncido comenzó a aparecer. 

— ¿Qué tan borracho estabas y qué tan lejos llegaste?

¿Eso sería todo lo que le preguntaría? No, seguramente le preguntaba eso para definir el nivel de castigo que le haría pagar. Lo mejor era ser honesto. 

—Bueno, unas cuantas cervezas y luego nos fuimos por algo más fuerte... —se rascó la nuca pensando en cuanto y qué había bebido— creo que al final terminamos con sake. Y bueno... nos besamos, nos tocamos... ¡pero no tuve sexo con él!

—¿Y no perdiste la memoria de lo que habías hecho? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que fue sólo eso? Y... ¿fue un chico? Siempre pensé que volverías a correr detrás de las faldas. 

—¡No es así! Deja que te explique todo, por favor. 

Tsukki lo miró despectivamente.

—¿Por qué tendría que escuchar el relato de tu infidelidad? Con lo que me has dicho, ya podría quitarte las llaves del departamento y tirar tus cosas por la ventana. Dame una razón, algo que mantenga mi interés y que pueda hacer que te perdone por esto. 

—Fue Akaashi.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? ¿Acaso él te llevó a beber y te presentó al sujeto?

—No, te fui infiel con él. 

Otro silencio inundó el lugar y Kuroo creyó que Tsukki se había puesto una tonalidad más blanca de lo normal. 

—Ok... te escucho. 

—Bueno pues... ¿por dónde empezar? —murmuró para sí—.

—Por el principio sería una buena idea.

—Ya lo sé Tsukki, es sólo que... —el moreno volvió a tomar aire y comenzó su narración—. Verás, Bokuto me llamó porque tendrían una reunión con los chicos del Fukurodani, aquellos contra quienes siempre nos enfrentábamos y eso. Traté de llevar a Kenma pero el gato ese ya estaba durmiendo, la cosa es que solamente Yaku me acompañó a la reunión. Todo iba bien hasta ahí, bebimos y conversamos sobre los viejos tiempos, compartimos anécdotas y demás, pero de pronto, de la nada, Bokuto tuvo uno de esos ataques que le dan, tu sabes...

Tsukishima asintió, recordaba haber sido testigo de los estados depresivos del ex capitán del Fukurodani.

—Bueno, todos miramos a Akaashi para que lo volviera a la tranquilidad, pero este parecía no prestarle atención, lo que hizo que Kotaro se deprimiera aún más. Se puso de pie y nos gritó a todos que éramos unos pésimos amigos, que nadie lo entendía y un sinfín de cosas más, para luego salir corriendo del local. —Kei enarcó una ceja— sabes que tan dramático puede llegar a ser. El asunto fue que corrí detrás de él, pero cuando me asomé por la puerta, ya no había ni rastro suyo por la calle, iba a buscarlo, pero una mano se posó en mi hombro y era Akaashi, quién me tendía la chaqueta que había olvidado y me dijo que me acompañaría. 

Kuroo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, a partir de ese momento nada había sido correcto. 

—Salimos en la búsqueda del búho idiota, pero en cuanto llegamos a un callejón poco transitado, Akaashi tiró de mí y me estampó contra la pared. A mí me pareció muy raro, pero apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó, me fijé en que sus hombros subían y bajaban, como si estuviera llorando. 

Tsukki se puso de pie para servirse un vaso con agua, pero quedó apoyado en la encimera, dándole la espalda, por lo que Kuroo prosiguió.

—Eso no duró mucho, yo solo me quedé ahí, sin hacer nada, ¡ni siquiera lo abracé! —otro suspiro salió de su pecho y continuó— siguió sin decirme nada, pero se separó de mí y tomó mi mano para llevarme a otro bar que estaba ahí cerca. De verdad Tsukki, nunca había visto actuar a Akaashi así, parecía otra persona, una sin tener que preocuparse por cuidar de mi bro. 

El rubio se dio la vuelta ante la mención de su nombre y volvió sentarse en frente de él.

—Ahí fue cuando empezamos a tomar cosas más fuertes, a medida que íbamos bebiendo, Akaashi empezó a contarme lo que había pasado. Después de unas copas, se me olvidó ir detrás de Bokuto, ni siquiera lo recordé cuando Akaashi lo mencionaba. 

— Y, ¿cuál fue el problema? —le preguntó Tsukishima.

—El problema que ellos dos tuvieron fue que ese día, Bokuto iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de que todos estábamos reunidos para contarnos sobre su relación con Akaashi, ¡pero él no quería hacerlo público! 

— Espera un momento, ¿Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san tienen una relación?

— Si, lo sé, yo tampoco estaba enterado de eso, es increíble que Bokuto haya podido guardar en silencio aquello, creo que llevan la misma cantidad de tiempo que nosotros, empezaron a salir cuando Bokuto iba en tercero y ya cuando Akaashi entró a la universidad, se fueron a vivir juntos. 

—Sabía que vivían juntos, pero no como pareja —Kei se llevó la mano a su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en algo— eso significa que, no solo arruinaste nuestra relación, sino que también la de ellos.

— ¡No! Bueno, sí, puede ser —Kuroo agachó los hombros—. Pero fue Keiji quién me besó primero.

— ¿Keiji? ¿ya dejaste de llamarle Akaashi?

— ¡No! no es lo que quería decir, Tsukki. —Tetsuro se pasó ambas manos por el cabello— El asunto que después de contarme todo el drama por el que estaban pasando, el dueño del local nos sacó del lugar, según él estábamos muy ebrios. Akaashi se apoyó en mi para caminar y cuando estuvimos afuera, se acercó. Me dijo que mis ojos no se parecían en nada a los de Bokuto, que quién tenía los ojos del mismo color, eras tú —miró a Kei, pero este mantenía la mirada fija— y ahí fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron que pasó.

Del nerviosismo, Kuroo se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como un felino enjaulado. 

— ¿Te gustó? —la profunda voz de Tsukishima apenas se escuchaba como un murmullo.

—Me gustaría decir que no, pero, no estuvo mal —le reconoció Tetsuro—. Eso sí, no se comparaba a ti, Kei —se acercó y se arrodillo frente suyo para tomarlo de las manos— Pero en aquél momento, de verdad, estaba muy borracho, Akaashi sabe besar muy bien, especialmente a chicos más altos que él. No me di cuenta y ya habíamos tomado un taxi en dirección a su departamento. Llegamos y por suerte, o desgracia, ¡no lo sé!, Bokuto no estaba ahí. 

Tetsuro hundió su cabeza entre las piernas del rubio, quién seguía sin moverse.

—Nos seguimos besando hasta el punto en que los dos nos encontramos excitados. Él comenzó a sacarme la ropa, pero ahí me detuve. No pude, de verdad que no pude —un sollozó se escapó de sus labios—. ¡Él no eras tú! verlo ahí, arrodillado ante mí, bajándome la bragueta, era raro. No era tu cabellera dorada que siempre veo y que me encanta acariciar por lo suave y sedosa que es, era un cabello oscuro y más largo del que suelo sujetar. No, no pude hacerlo, ahí fue cuando lo detuve. 

Ahora era el turno de los hombros del moreno de ir subiendo y bajando al ritmo de los sollozos que iban dominando su cuerpo. Kei sentía como las lágrimas mojaban la tela del pijama en la zona de sus rodillas, veía los puños de su novio empuñados con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos. 

Cerró los ojos y pensó un momento, ¿qué debería hacer? Kuroo-san le había sido infiel con Akaashi-san, que además le había sido infiel a Bokuto-san. ¿Eso significaba que si él tenía una mini-aventura con Bokuto-san, estarían a mano? Se imaginó aquella escena y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no se imaginaba besando a Bokuto. No se imaginaba besando a nadie más, aparte del idiota que estaba llorando a sus pies. 

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con la punta de los dedos de una mano. Esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que diría luego.

—Deja de llorar, Kuroo-san —llevó la mano disponible a aquellos cabellos con apariencia enmarañada— un error lo comete cualquiera, lo bueno es que te detuviste. 

Inmediatamente, el llanto cesó y la cabeza antes abatida se levantó, mostrando unos ojos llorosos, pero con el brillo de vuelta en ellos, aunque tenía una mirada cautelosa. 

—Eso, eso... eso quiere decir que...

—Que te perdono, pero no es porque te quiera u otra cosa —se encogió de hombros— considera que estamos a mano. 

— ¡Tsukki! ¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo! —Kuroo se paró y lo abrazó unos segundos, para luego apartarse y mirarlo a la cara—. Espera, ¿qué? ¿cómo es eso de que estamos a mano? —los ojos avellanos se abrieron a más no poder— ¡Tsuki! ¿me has sido infiel?

—Sí, pero no —contestó con parsimonia el rubio— pero no te preocupes, que también fue con Akaashi-san. —La mandíbula de Tetsuro se había caído hasta el suelo— Fue en el primer campamento de entrenamiento, cuando te conocí, —como Kuroo seguía sin decir nada, Tsukishima procedió— luego de que me acosaras en los camerinos y me besaras a la fuerza...

Kuroo levantó una mano y abrió la boca para contestar aquella acusación, pero Kei levantó una ceja, instándolo a que se atreviera a hacerlo, así que calló y dejó que su novio continuara.

—Después de aquello, le pregunté a la persona más sensata en el campamento y que no fuera de mi equipo, Akaashi-san, sobre qué pasaba si un chico te besaba, ¿eso te hacía gay? La respuesta que obtuve fue el mejor beso de mi vida y además de eso, la primera vez que me hicieron sexo oral, que, deja que te diga, Kuroo-san, —se fue colocando de pie lentamente— también ha sido la mejor que me han hecho. 

Tetsuro se mantuvo de pie, mirando como Tsukki se daba la vuelta sin darle más explicaciones y caminaba en dirección al dormitorio. Aquello le dejó en estado de shock, ¿cuántos años se lo había guardado Tsukishima? Demasiados. 

Aún con los ojos y la boca abierta, logró recuperar la compostura cuando antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación, en -según Kuroo- una clara invitación por parte del rubio a entrar con él y reconciliarse, su novio le decía. 

—Es una lástima que no hayas probado la lengua de Akaashi-san de otra forma, de él aprendí muchas cosas, Kuroo-san.

— ¡Tsukki! 


End file.
